The present invention relates generally to convertible furniture and, more particularly, to a combination convertible bed and computer workstation.
Convertible furniture has previously been provided as an expedient for saving floor space. For example, the well-known sofa bed provides a sofa in one mode and a bed frame and mattress in another mode. Other arrangements have been suggested to provide combination bed and table or desk furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,715, issued to Reppas and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, teaches a combination bed and desk furniture piece in which a bed frame and desk are mounted on a base for conjoint movement between raised and lowered positions. In the raised position, the bed frame is pivoted upright where its bedding is concealed from view and at the same time, the desk is elevated to a standard height above the floor. In the lowered position, the bed frame is pivoted to a horizontal orientation spaced above the top of the desk to provide clearance for small articles left on the desk surface. In this lowered position, the bed frame is lowered to standard bed height above the floor, which is lower than the desk. Means are provided for simultaneously moving the bed frame and desk between the raised and lowered positions without altering the horizontal alignment of the desk and its drawers with respect to the floor. This combination bed and desk furniture piece is particularly well suited for applications requiring efficient use of a space while providing a generally flat work surface. However, with the relatively recent popularity of computers, simply providing a flat working surface upon which to write may not be sufficient. That is, computers have become an everyday tool by which people work and manage their lives and, thus, must be accessible even in the most restricted living environments.
In general, computers consist of at least a computer housing or tower, a computer keyboard, and a computer monitor. As is well known, unless a computer is purchased in a laptop configuration, it is often necessary to provide a relatively large amount of space to accommodate the computer and its added peripherals.
Thus, a need has been recognized for a combination convertible bed and a computer workstation that is capable of accommodating a standard size computer housing, a computer keyboard, and a computer monitor. Accordingly, a first embodiment of the present invention incorporates a convertible bed with a computer workstation that is particularly configured to accommodate these computer peripherals, even when the convertible bed is in a lowered position. This arrangement eliminates the need to provide a computer workstation separate from a bed assembly. This arrangement is particularly useful in dormitory type environments or any other restricted living area.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an articulated monitor shelf is provided that enables a full size computer monitor to be accommodated within the computer workstation portion even when the convertible bed is in the lowered position. This articulated monitor shelf permits the user to use a standard sized and economically priced computer monitor while still permitting the use of the convertible bed and computer workstation of the present invention.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a pivoting slimline type monitor is provided in conjunction with a convertible bed and computer workstation that enables additional packaging options to be realized. The pivoting slimline monitor may be folded down over a computer keyboard to protect the monitor when the convertible bed is in a closed position and/or to provide a generally flat, continuous writing surface across the top of the computer workstation.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.